


boilerburn

by sbuggbot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Author is self projecting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Robot Sickfic, Triple Drabble, Whump, don’t get too excited if you’ve read my other fics, here i go again, the fact that the characters are robots will not stop me from making them sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbuggbot/pseuds/sbuggbot
Summary: Random triple drabble where Dorothy is dealing with the steam-powered equivalent of heartburn because the author decided to project her own pain onto one of her favorite characters.





	boilerburn

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I scratched my esophagus swallowing a pill dry (like a fool) and that wasn't fun. So I projected my pain onto Dorothy for whatever reason although hers is more heartburn-y. This was written out in like an hour at midnight so keep that in mind. It's not very cooked.

Dorothy paced back and forth in the kitchenette, unable to sleep even though it was very late. How could she with the horrid burning feeling in her chest? 

It didn't burn like the fire in her furnace; for starters the pain was higher up than her furnace was. Also fire burned in a warm, pleasant way (for a steambot at least) and this wasn't like that.

The feeling was more of a stinging burn in the middle of her chest--her lower throat, to be specific. Her boiler acted out like this from time to time, so it wasn't new. Still annoying though. The pain intensified for a moment and she pressed her fist to her chest, frowning. Cog, it hurt...she had toyed with the idea of waking up Rusty, but decided against disrupting his sleep. He had a lot of problems sleeping, so when he was sleeping soundly she loathed bothering him.

There was also the fact that there wasn't much he could do to help. She had already tried trying to wash down the feeling (and maybe whatever was irritating her chest so bad) with water but that only provided relief for about a minute at most. Taking a pH neutralizer hadn't helped either and she didn't know which way hers was leaning, so she couldn't try a more specific remedy without possibly making it worse. She didn't really know any other way to deal with it other than wait it out.

Another wave of pain, one that seemed to radiate up her chest and make even more of her throat burn. Dorothy leaned against the wall and let out a small groan. She was absolutely exhausted but she knew if she laid back down then the burns would increase tenfold. Maybe she could just sit here for a little bit...

**Author's Note:**

> I would've written more but by this point I was having trouble keeping my eyes open and I didn't really feel like editing it in the morning so here we are.


End file.
